


Strawberries and fries

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AUs, Angst too, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1)Confessing is hard<br/>2)Valentine's<br/>3)Jealousy<br/>4)Sorry Tsukki<br/>5)Mine<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessing is Hard

Today is the day Tsukishima Kei will confess to his adorable freckled bestfriend.  
He has kept it since the start of high school.  
He felt his heart beating very fast whenever Yamaguchi laughs,smiles or compliments him.  
But..would it be that easy?

"Ah!Good morning Tsukki!"  
Yamaguchi waved at Tsukishima,  
"Sh-shut up Yamaguchi.."  
He looked away.  
He walked towards Yamaguchi in attempt.to confess right there, at the front of the school,  
"Yamaguchi..I..I lo-"  
"Oh!Yamaguchi!I forgot to return you your pen!Here you go!"  
Hinata interrupted.  
Tsukishima gave him a death glare as he took out a pen from his bag.  
"Thanks!Oh yeah, by the way Tsukki what were you going to say?"  
"Nothing,"  
He grumbled.

[Tsukishima POV]

Damn that shrimp!I was so close to being in a relationship with Yamaguchi.  
Fuck!  
I'll try again now.  
It's lunch break so I'll go meet Yamaguchi...but where could he be?

Ah.I knew it.  
He's talking to that damn shorty again.  
"Yamaguchi!"  
He stopped and turned to look at me.  
"Oh!Hi Tsukki!Sorry for not joining you!"  
Tch.You better be sorry.  
"Whatever, Yamaguchi come with me,"  
I glared.  
Hinata gave me a sour look as if I interrupted something important,oh wait, maybe I did.  
"Oh ok!?Bye Hinata!!"  
He waved at Hinata as I dragged him,  
"Bye Yamaguchi!"

"So Tsukki...why are we behind the school??"  
He asked me.  
Good thing he's dense as fuck.   
"I..I've been hiding something from you since highschool started.."  
I say, looking away from him.  
"Well,what is it?"  
He tilt his head.  
"I..I really... l..lik-"  
"Oh there you are Yamaguchi-san!I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!The teacher is calling you by the way!"  
DAMN IT!  
A girl from my class interrupted AGAIN.  
Yamaguchi waved goodbye to me and went with the bitch as the bell rang.  
GOD WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME?!

As I was walking home with Yamaguchi, I gave up on confessing to him.  
It was like an impossible task.  
"Hey Tsukki.."  
He spoke up,  
"I've been wanting to tell you something..."  
Wait what?  
"What?"  
I ask,  
"I..I love you.."  
He stopped walking and looked at me, flustered.  
My eyes widened and my face starts to heat up.Keep it cool.Keep it cool.  
"Well...I love you too.."  
I confessed...finally.  
He smiled and hugged me tenderly.  
He's so warm...  
"I love you a lot"


	2. Valentine's

[Tsukishima POV]

I knew it.  
My desk is overflowing with chocolates in boxes.  
I sighed and moved all of them under my desk.  
This is getting really annoying.

So annoying.  
It's really difficult to walk in the corridors during lunch break.  
I get stopped by girls just to receive chocolates.  
I don't even like chocolate.  
It's too sweet.

"Class dismissed."  
I stood up and took my heavy-ass bag as it is full of sweets.  
I should just give it to Yamaguchi.  
"Hey Yamaguchi,"  
I called out.  
Tch, he's still packing his bag.  
"Sorry Tsukki!"  
"Whatever."

After practice, I walked up to a trash can and dumped all the Valentine's shit those girls gave me.  
Disgusting, they're on my hands.  
"Hey Tsukki!Wait!"  
"Yeah I was already awaiting,"  
"Oh uh by the way Tsukki...I gave you a box of chocolates and placed it on your table...did you like it?"  
Shit.  
I threw them away.  
Shitshitshitshit.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"Huh?"  
"I threw all the chocolates I received including yours,"  
Shit he looks heartbroken now.  
Good job Tsukishima.  
"O-Oh..it's ok.."  
"No it's not.Shut up Yamaguchi,"  
"What?"  
I lean in and gave him a peck on the lips.  
He touched his lips and started to blush.  
"E-eh???What???"  
He stammered.  
I have to admit that was kinda cute.  
"You do know that giving someone chocolates on Valentine's means that you love them right?"  
"Y-yeah.."  
"So you love me.."  
He nodded slowly and looked at me awkwardly.  
I smile slightly,  
"I love you too."


	3. Jealousy

[Yamaguchi POV]

Tsukki always gets love letters.  
I understand though.  
It's because he is so cool,handsome and-  
WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?!  
I really hope I get a love letter...

"Tch"  
Tsukki took out a love letter from under his desk  
He's so lucky..  
I watch him tear it apart and tucked the torn pieces of Pink paper into his pocket.  
"Wh-Why didn't you read it??"  
I ask,  
"Tch.Probably a lame ass confession,"  
I nod reluctantly when in my mind, I imagine the girl who sent him the letter waiting for Tsukki only to realise that he would never show up.  
I gulped and sat down on my seat.

As we were taking our shoes from our lockers, I notice a Pink letter sealed with a heart-shaped sticker.  
No no no no.  
It can't be.  
Someone probably put it in the wrong locker.  
Before Tsukki could look at me, I quickly tucked it in my green bag.  
"C'mon let's go,"  
He glared at me,  
"S-Sorry Tsukki!"

Upon reaching my house, I waved goodbye to Tsukki and quickly entered.  
I dashed into my room and took out the love letter.  
I blushed and looked at the front,  
"To: Yamaguchi,Tadashi<3"  
W-What if it's a prank???  
What if the person who sent this to me was actually,a bunch of bullies??  
I open the letter and took out the folded piece of paper nervously and it read,  
"To Yamaguchi Tadashi,

I sent you this love letter because of one obvious thing.I love you.Whenever I see you smile, my heart races.You are adorable,kind and precious.Please meet me at the rooftop the next two days later at 4 pm.I hope to see you,

Anonymous."  
I hope this is real.  
Should I go?  
What if that person actually likes me?  
Should I ask Tsukki?  
I don't even know anymore!

[2 days later]

[Yamaguchi POV]

So...  
I decided to meet the person.  
I'm currently at the rooftop and it's 4:06pm now..  
I hear the door open and I quickly turn around to meet the per-  
"I was the one who gave you that letter Yamaguchi"  
IT'S TSUKKI!?  
I laugh nervously,"Haha nice joke Tsukki..?"  
He glares at me again,  
"This isn't a joke"  
Wait what??  
Does that mean...  
TSUKKI ACTUALLY LOVES ME??!!  
"So you...."  
"Yeah.I love you.A lot"  
"But why?"  
"Didn't you read the letter dumbass?Because you're adorable and you know..."  
His face turned a light shade of pink as he nervously played with his fingers.  
"W-wai- Yamaguchi?!What the fuck???!"  
I hugged him..rather quickly causing him to drop his headphones.  
He didn't really mind though.  
Acting like a total Tsundere* he avoided eye contact and mumbled under his breath,  
"Stop being so adorable..."  
"Eh?What was that?"  
I teased,  
"S-shut up Yamaguchi!"  
"Sure....Kei!"

|Tsundere*|  
|-Somebody who acts tough but is actually soft|


	4. Sorry Tsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh

"I like you Yamaguchi.."  
His bestfriend confesses,  
"I...I'm sorry Tsukki..but...I'm afraid I...can't return your feelings.."  
He says,averting his gaze.  
He did love Tsukishima.  
So...why did he not return his feelings?

[Yamaguchi POV]

Smart.  
Handsome.  
Adorable.  
Oh how the list could go on.  
So why did I reject him?  
1)He deserves better  
2)It might break our friendship  
3)His fangirls would attack me

 

Walking down the corridors to meet Yachi,I avoid Tsukishima.  
I would hear him say,"Yamaguchi!" "Oi!" or "Hey!"  
It hurts me more and more everytime I take a step away from him.  
It's the only way Tsukki..  
I'm sorry.

"Oh and coach said your position is in the lef-"  
"OI YAMAGUCHI"  
Shit.  
He's here.  
Yachi looks over to the person who interrupted her,  
Tsukishima Kei.  
He grabs my hand and drags me to a private area.  
He pins me to a wall and glares at me.  
I stare at his golden orbs as I try to get away from his grasp.  
I flinch and he loosens his hand.  
Shaking, tears form on his eyes and he shouts,  
"Why?WHY?Yamaguchi!Tell me!Why do you hate me so much?!"  
I smile forcefully as tears too,flow down my freckled cheeks,  
"I'm sorry Tsukki.."  
That's all I could say.  
I'm sorry for hurting you.  
See?  
It won't work Tsukki..  
I'm just not fit to be your boyfriend.  
I never would.  
You stare at me and cursed under your breath,  
"Please...Just tell me why...We would've been perfect for each other.."  
His voice trembling.  
I smile again,lips quivering,  
"It won't work out Tsukki,I would end up hurting you,I love you Tsukki bu-"  
"I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME,SO WHY ARE YOU SO UNWILLING TO BE WITH ME?DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!"  
I chuckle reluctantly and looked at him,  
"Sorry Tsukki"  
I swiftly took his hand off my wrist and walks away,  
trembling and sobbing.  
That's the only thing I could say.  
How pathetic right?

 

[WOAH THERE AUTHOR-CHAN!SUDDEN ANGST?!FUCK YOU AUTHOR-CHAN!yea I knowww ;m;]


	5. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU by monotone-duck on Tumblr.  
> -Hair colour changes when one is near their soul mate.

"Um Tsukishima...."  
"What"  
"Why is your hair.......like THAT?!"

...

He stares at his teammates pointing at his honey blonde hair, shouting tons of questions at him.  
"Ah!Sorry Tsukki!The teacher called me just now.."  
Upon seeing Yamaguchi walking up to Tsukishima, Tsukishima's cheeks turn a bright pink.  
In a few seconds, his hair turned from a honey blonde to an auburn brown.  
While Yamaguchi's red hair turned to raven black.  
The first one to get 'it' was the group mom,Sugawara.  
He chuckled, gaining everyone's attention,  
"Still don't get it?Guys,Tsukishima is near his soulmate which is..."  
"YAMAGUCHI?????!!!!"  
Laughing, he touches his tangerine hair and sighed,  
"You know...my hair isn't actually like this..My original hair colour is actually a greyish blonde haha..."  
Another shocker.  
They all looked around themselves in search of their sweet senpai's soulmate until one of them spoke up.  
"It's me.."  
Daichi chuckled.  
More and more confessions were said which made it the perfect chance for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to escape.  
Chuckling nervously Yamaguchi commented,  
"They found out huh Tsukki?"  
"I told you"


End file.
